Lost then found
by PEETAMELLARKLOVER123
Summary: Zoe has a typical life at Camp Half Blood. She has awesome friend, a great family, and the Best boyfriend in the world! When suddenly she runs away. Join Zoe and friends in an action pack story!
1. Run away

Chapter 1

Have you ever felt helpless and the only way to fill the gap in your heart was to avode something?

Welcome to my Life!

I ran away a year ago the day before my birthday. So in a couple of days I turn Sixteen.

Yep. I'm Fifteen. What a life of a demigod!

So you think I ran away from my parents?

Your dead wrong!

Believe it or not, but I ran away from Camp Half-Blood. Yep. I ran away from my friends!

I bet your wondering who in their right mind do **THAT!?**

Me. That's who.

The reason why I ran away was...well, I couldn't bring myself to tell.

I was going to find a place to settle down,but I ran across-

"ZuZu! Where are we? I'm starving!" Little Ellie asked.

Yep. Little Ellie Thomas. I ran across her one day, in a ally looking for food. I took her in, Fed her, and patched her up. She told me she lived on a farm in Georgia, with her mom. One day a **HUGE **hellhound attacked and killed her mom. Her mother told her to go to New York, Long Island. Where there's people just like her.

I lied though. I lied to her. I told her that I was going there, but instead I'm just dropping her of then leaving.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone was pulling my arm.

"Can we eat now? I'm sooo hungry!" She complained.

"Alright. Alright. We can set camp here." I laughed.

She squealed in excitement and ran off, finding a place to set camp. I followed her to our little ground and started the fire.

I let out a sigh watching the flames dance. It remind me of... him.

I watched as the 'lil jellie bean rolled up our sleeping bags.

She reminds me so much of my-

Stop! I scolded. You can't think about... you know... back then.

"You okay?" Ellie Sat down next to me. I didn't realized a tear was rolling down my cheek.

"Yeah," I whipped it away."Just thinking." "Of him?"

I stiffened.

Him. The images of Him flooded my mind. I remember everything about him AND every moment together.

His corny jokes. His goofy smile. His way with tools and machine's. His curly,Brown hair. His warm hugs. His warm Chocolate eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Zoe?" Ellie waved her hand in front of me. "Do you hear me?" "Yeah," I sniffed."I hear you."

"Good 'cause your chicken ready."

I hand her, her chicken, and she ate it up.

"You like it?" I smirked.

"Uh-huh! It's the best!"

"You know what's also good?"

She gulped. _Uh-Oh._ She thought.

I then tackled her to the ground and start tickling her."S-Stop! S-Stop Z-Zoe!" She begged between laughes.

I got off of her and brushed myself off, letting her catch her breath.

I sat down smiling and finished my meal.

She **DOES**remind me...of myself before...I..I-I ran away.


	2. found once more

**A/N: Thanks for checking out my first chapter, in 16 hrs.! But I want some reviews here and will help with my confidence! And send some ideas for my story. It will help! Now on with the story! xD**

Chapter 2: Found once more

*At Camp Half-Blood*

A camper in a orange t-shirt was running to the Big blue house. He had a worry expression on his face.

He burst in, interrupting the meeting. All nine eyes were on him. "Sorry, Chiron. Was I interrupting something?" He asked. "No Pullox. What is it?" The Leader, Chiron asked.

"Well, when me and some of my siblings were coming back from getting the party supplies for... you know... her birthday. We saw something." "What was it?" A boy with raven black hair and sea-green eyes, asked.

"Well, Percy it was a campfire. We also herd some giggling, but..." He sighed. "What? What is it?" A blond asked. Her grey eyes pleading to know the answer.

"Her... her name. A little girl said her name."

**THUD!**

They all looked over to see a dark chestnut, hair girl passed out on the floor. "Allyson!" A boy with shaggy, black hair with black eyes rushed to her aid.

"Annabeth, Percy. Go investigate. Piper, go get some of the Apollo kids." Chiron instructed. THen off the two demigods went.

*In the Woods*

"Zoe? What's that one?" Little Ellis asked asked. "That one is a Hunter of Artemis. Remember them?" I asked. She nodded.

A while back, a few weeks after I found Ellie, we ran into the Hunters of asked us to join them, but Ellie said she's sticking to me wherever I went. I didn't know what to choose. I promised Ellie I would take her to Camp Half-Blood and I promised...I-I promised...him.

I promised him.

I promised him that I would come back, one day. **NO MATTER WHAT.** I cried myself asleep for two months straight after running away.

"That's Zoë Nightshade. One of the Best Hunters ever known. She risked her life to save her friends."Oh I remember that story! She saved Artemis and Annabeth!" She smiled.

I sketch the final touches to what I was drawing. "Perfect!" I was the campfire I drew, but I caught every curve and color.

It helps me remember...him. So that I will never forget him.

"Wow! It's what he could do right? Make fire?" She asked. "Yeah...Yeah it is."

A tear fell from my eye, but I quickly whipped it away before she could see. "Come on. Time to go to 'lil duckling." I said.

"Awwww..." She whinned. "But I don't-"

**SNAP!**

We turned our heads to the sound. I grabbed my dagger ready to attack.

*Percy's P.O.V.*

**SNAP!**

I looked under my foot and see a snapped branch. "Percy!" Annabeth complained.

"Sorry..." I replied.

"Seaweed br_" "Who's there?" Someone asked.

I turned my head to see a girl wearing a navy blue jacket and had her hood on.

She held a dagger that was familiar...and was in front of a little girl, protecting her.

"Come out!" She demanded. Annabeth nudged me. I sighed. I got up from our hiding place and stepped up, with Annabeth following.

The girl dropped her dagger and stumbled back.

"Annabeth...Percy?"


	3. No More Secrets

Chapter 3: No more Secrets

When Percy and Annabeth came out, I could barely even talk. I dropped my dagger and stumbled back.

"Annabeth...Percy?" "How do you know our names?" Percy asked.

Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Oh GODS!

"Zoe? Zoe do you know them? Are they from you stories?" Ellie asked worriedly. "Y-Y..." I just nodded. "Zoe? Is that you?" Annabeth asked. Tears stung her eyes.

I took my hood off, letting my long hair out and showing my face.

**A/N: FYI She used to have hair that went half way to her back and bangs that barely covered her eyes. But since she left she has no 'stickn scissors and do you want to cut you hair with a dagger? So now her hair is almost to her waist and her bangs is almost to her mouth.**

They gasped.

Annabeth rushed to me and gave a bear hug. "Wait...stories?" Percy asked. "You are still a Seaweed Brain aren't you?" I sobbed. "Yeah..." He sighed, a smile on his lips.

"Oh my GODS! You two are Percy and Annabeth!? Geee!" Ellie squealed. "You two defeated Lord Kronos, went to the Sea of Monsters, and-""Alright Ellie! We get It!" I laughed. "And how you two got together was sooo **ROMANTIC!**You two were-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Okay! Hey, Ellie! Tell them about your yourself!" I begged, pink sprinkled on my cheeks. "Okay!" She chirped. "Name is Ellie Thomas. Born in Georgia, April 18th, 2011. I meet Zoe on October 23rd, last year. She took me under her wing and promised to take me to Camp-Half-Blood." She smiled a goofy smile.

When she smiles like that its like L-

Shut up! Just, **SHUT UP!**

You can't think like that! You **CAN'T!**You left him! You left him to **SUFFER.**You've been gone for a year to let him be **ALONE AND** **GRIEVE!**

You left him.

He **HATES YOU.**

I didn't realized that my knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground crying. Also, that I said that ALL out loud.


End file.
